<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some superhero, some fairytale bliss by CreatePeaceFromChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263824">some superhero, some fairytale bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Femslash February 2021, Polyamory, Superheroes, Supervillains, Team as Family, fanfiction of original work, why the hell is that nonbinary character tag only singular?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The house was busier than Mihaela had ever seen it, and she wondered if her godparent was enjoying it as much as she and her parents were.</i>
</p>
<p>(AU of original fiction)</p>
<p>Day 7: Chosen Family<br/>(For Timbitat's Femslash February 2021)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some superhero, some fairytale bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers ft. Coldplay.</p>
<p>More notes at the end about the series upon which this fic is based.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was busier than Mihaela had ever seen it, and she wondered if her godparent was enjoying it as much as she and her parents were. Daina had all but adopted Mihaela’s entire team, even those closer to her own age than Mihaela’s, and though some of them – like Huan – were uncertain how to handle it at first, all of them had gotten used to being mothered by her. It always sent a thrill of delight through Mihaela every time she saw one of her teammates give in to Daina’s affectionate fussing – though that delight was tinged with sadness whenever she saw how Lin leaned into Daina’s affection like a beaten pup. Lin’s own mother had proven to be a less than healthy presence in their life, and Mihaela <em>hated</em> how that meant Lin was so deprived of maternal affection. At least Evren’s parents, when they were alive, had been nothing but loving towards her.</p>
<p>“You look like you’re thinking deep thoughts,” Evren murmured, draping her arms over Mihaela’s shoulders from behind, and Mihaela leaned back into her warm strength. Lin glanced up at them right at that moment and smiled, and then returned to the conversation she was having with Julius and Quinn. Mihaela turned her head and hummed contentedly into the kiss Evren obligingly pressed to her lips.</p>
<p>“Just thinking about how Mama tends to mother everyone,” she admitted easily, and then relaxed back into her girlfriend’s hold to observe the rest of the room once more. “Case in point,” she added, giving a nod towards where Daina was currently teaching Nirmal how to braid hair on a very patient Kaede. Kaede saw them looking and crossed her eyes, sticking out her tongue, only to yelp quietly when Nirmal accidentally pulled too hard. Flustered apologies came from the young man, just barely audible to Mihaela over the low din of the room, and Evren snickered.</p>
<p>From the corner of her eye, she saw Demetra lift her tipsy, laughing husband up over one shoulder and wrap the other around her other husband’s waist. Tychon wrapped his arm around her in turn as Huan realised he was no longer on the ground and started complaining. He was unable to get free of Demetra’s hold, though, and Mihaela laughed when the smallest of the trio huffed and went limp over Demetra’s shoulder, hanging there like a sulky cat. Rajul and Asad – as well as Jamal and Emmerson, and Zahira – were laughing at Huan’s predicament, but none of them made as if to get Huan free from his wife’s hold and all of them just continued their conversation with smiles on their faces. It was so good to see everyone so relaxed and happy… it had been a rough few years.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a point,” Evren admitted, voice amused, and then nuzzled against the soft skin just below Mihaela’s ear. “Your dad is almost as bad,” she added, and Mihaela glanced at her father just as he let out a booming laugh – made louder by the alcohol he’d consumed – and ruffled a blushing Vivi’s hair. She batted his hand away, but was utterly relaxed. Tara patted her on the back, looking somewhere between amused and commiserating.</p>
<p>“He does that,” she murmured fondly. “He was like that with my high school friends, too.”</p>
<p>“You know, that doesn’t surprise me in the slightest,” Evren chuckled. Mihaela hummed agreement, and then yelped when she was suddenly lifted into Evren’s arms bridal-style. She flung her arm around Evren’s neck on automatic, clutching at her shoulder as she strode the short distance to an armchair to settle into it. A few of their friends, their family, had looked their way when Mihaela yelped, but most just laughed or shook their heads and returned to what they’d been doing.</p>
<p>“You could have asked,” Mihaela protested as she released her death-grip on Evren’s shoulder and settled into her lap comfortably, legs slung over one arm of the chair. Evren’s arm that had been behind her knees settled across her thighs, warm and strong, and Mihaela sighed as she shifted slightly and then leaned in against Evren’s shoulder. Her hand dropped to rest on Evren’s forearm, thumb absently stroking across the strong muscle there as she relaxed into her dragon’s embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin glanced across at her lovers, Mihaela in Evren’s lap and the two of them with their heads bent together, for the third time in five minutes and then blushed faintly when Quinn chuckled at her. The older person was smiling slightly when Lin looked at them, and her blush deepened.</p>
<p>“Go on,” Quinn told her with a gentle nudge. Their hand shook slightly as they dropped it back to their lap. “Go to your wives. I am certain Luka or Daina will drag me off to rest soon enough.”</p>
<p>“You know we’re not married yet,” Lin protested, cheeks still red, and the former senator laughed softly.</p>
<p>“It might not be legally official, but the three of you are as married as Rajul and Asad,” they told her easily.</p>
<p>“They’re right,” Julius piped up, and poked his tongue out at her when she turned a mild glare on him. “Don’t even try to say they’re not. You three have been as good as married since the moment you got together.”</p>
<p>“I am not going to stay where I’m being bullied and unappreciated,” Lin sniffed, as if offended, and rose to her feet. She ignored the laughter from Quinn and Julius as she left them, knowing Julius would take good care of the still-recovering Quinn until Daina and Luka collected them for the evening, and instead headed towards Evren and Mihaela. She was a little off-kilter – a little too much of the ‘punch’, it seemed – but otherwise maintained her grace and balance as she wove around the coffee table, the snack table, three chairs, and the open space in which The Polycule were playing Twister. Theo seemed to be the least tangled of the lot, but Lin could see Morag freely groping Kalyna while Sara was almost not touching the ground, propped up on Lizzie as she was. Kaiden was supposedly judging, but Lin could see the appreciative look in his eye as he called out ‘left foot, green’ to the tangled group of his friends and partners.</p>
<p>She would be surprised if they didn’t end up in a single bed tonight, even if nothing sexual happened.</p>
<p>Lin reached her partners and lifted Evren’s hand from Mihaela’s legs, Mihaela’s moving with it, and slipped herself into both their laps, perched on Mihaela’s thighs and resting back against Evren’s warm shoulder as she released their arms. She was immediately held, Mihaela’s hand resting along her thigh as Evren’s slid around her back and settled on her hip.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Evren said, amusement clear, and Lin snickered. She tilted her head and kissed the warm skin of Evren’s neck, trailing one hand up and down Mihaela’s arm before leaning over to kiss her mouth.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she said when she pulled back, flopping back into the cradle of Evren’s arm once more, and then she laughed again when Evren ducked to kiss her lips briefly.</p>
<p>“Had a good chat with Quinn and Julius?” Mihaela asked, and Lin smiled when she met her warm brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was good. Think Quinn’s about ready to go pass out, though,” she added, glancing back towards the chairs in which Quinn and Julius were still seated. “It’s been a long day for them.”</p>
<p>“Lots of tests today,” Mihaela agreed. She was no longer sounding haunted when talking of Quinn’s injury and recovery, which Lin was glad for.</p>
<p>A yawn caught her by surprise, and when she shut her mouth – blinking in shock – Evren and Mihaela were both laughing quietly. Lin pouted a little, dropping the hand that had automatically risen to cover her mouth back onto Mihaela’s on her thigh.</p>
<p>“Seems like you’re about ready to pass out, yourself,” Evren teased lightly. Lin huffed, turning her head and biting Evren’s neck in punishment for the teasing, smirking a little when Evren’s breath hitched and her hand tightened on Lin’s hip.</p>
<p>“Not quite,” Lin hummed mischievously, free hand worming behind Evren to run up her spine. “I’m ready to go to bed, yes, but I’ve got no intention of sleeping yet.”</p>
<p>“Tease,” Mihaela accused, but she was laughing. Lin peeked at her and smirked, and Mihaela’s laughter grew louder.</p>
<p>“It’s only teasing if I don’t intend to follow through,” she retorted, voice as close to a purr as she could get it, and then she grasped both her partners tight and used her Mark to teleport all three of them to their bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mihaela is the genderbent version of Mikhail Nikolaev from my original fiction series, the Villainess Trilogy. My three main characters - Evren Macintosh, Lin Greenwood, and Mikhail Nikolaev - are a trio of superheroes/antihero-types in a loving triad. In this world, everyone has a "Mark" - and I mean <i>everyone</i> - which is basically some kind of power. They range in strength and usefulness and flexibility, and some of the stronger - or smarter - people in this world either fall into villainy or become a Masked (the antihero-type) or a superhero. Lin, if you couldn't guess, has a Mark that allows them to teleport. They're also nonbinary (genderfluid, specifically), but were female-presenting and using female pronouns for this fic.</p>
<p>Book 3 is still in the drafting stages, but book 1 (Spitfire) and book 2 (Smoke and Mirrors) are already published and have been for over a year, if anyone's interested. This story is set post-series, so there are some hints as to plot from book 3, but no real spoilers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>